1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a band for attaching the instrument body of a watch or an electronic instrument for measuring biological information to the wrist, etc., of a wearer; and to an electronic instrument provided with the band.
2. Background Technology
Measurement devices intended to be worn on the wrist, etc., of a wearer in order to measure biological information such as pulse, wristwatches having functions for measuring such biological information, and similar electronic instruments are known. With such electronic instruments, it is necessary for the instrument main body, which carries out the measurements, to be positioned in intimate contact against the proper region of in the body, such as the wrist, etc. A belt attached to the instrument main body and designed to expand is known in the art (for example, see Patent Citation 1).
The biological information measurement device of Patent Citation 1 is provided with a device main body positioned in intimate contact against the wrist; a band having a first band and a second band attached to either edge of the device main body; and a cover member. Of these components, the first band and the second band are provided, in order from the device main body side, with a link section, an expanding section, and a main section. When the device main body is attached to the wrist, the expanding sections expand along the lengthwise section of each band. The cover member is provided with a guide section positioned at the back side (the side facing the wrist) of the expanding section, and the guide section guides expansion of the band in the lengthwise direction.
When a biological information measurement device of this sort is worn on the wrist, tensile force is exerted on the band through operation by the wearer, and the device main body is worn on the wrist in a state in which the expanding sections are expanded by this tensile force. When the wearer subsequently releases the hand from the band, recovery force is exerted on the expanding sections. In so doing, the band retightens to bring the device main body into intimate contact against the wrist, irrespective of the extent of tightening of the device main body onto the wrist by the wearer.
In Patent Citation 1, by way of exemplary expanding sections, there are shown sections of elastic material such as rubber sewn to a mesh pattern, as well as a expandable metal bridge provided with a first bridge member, a second bridge member, and a coil spring; a resin bridge; and a region of undulating profile formed from urethane.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-204804 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.